Conflicting Emotions
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Scrat takes a moment to go into detail about his relationship with Scratte and how he feels about her from his point of view. Take's place during Ice Age 3. Scrat/Scratte. Oneshot.


**(Oh! Well _hello _there. It's been a while hasn't it? Yes it has. My apologies for not updating or writing any new stories in a while. I've been more busy with my artwork and Deviant Art. The reason? I'm better at motivating myself at drawing than I am at writing. The reason being because when it comes to drawing, it's only one picture and if it's a comic, it's easier for me to show you what's going on rather than describing it in detail. Though believe me when I say that I get a LOT of idea's for stories. My biggest problem is how I write them and how I present them as well as planning out the scenes. I'm quite flattered that people think I'm a great writer, but trust me, there are a lot better. XD Mostly because I'm not good at writing verbs in particular. Better for me to "show it" than "write it". I still REALLY love writing though. It's just harder for me to do than draw. But I guess that's where all the practice comes from. And believe me when I say that this is a HELL of a lot better then my old crappy Ice Age stories. This story has to do with my still current OTP Scrat and Scratte. It takes place during Ice Age 3 and explores my take on what Scrat thinks about her. And I tried my best to make him and her in character as well as his analyzations and feelings for her. Also because it's an "off-screen" sort of scene. After all, they couldn't have just been doing NOTHING when the scenes of Manny and co. took place, am I right? ;) I hope you enjoy! And leave a Review when you're done! :) )**

A girl. No. Not a girl. Much more than that. A women. A women of mass manipulation and a master alluring seductress. Scratte was her name. A name that drove Scrat to absolute insanity. Conflicting emotions, sexual frustration, enraging rivalry, and wondering what she would do to his poor little prized acorn always affected his mind. He finally managed to pick off the last piece of tar that stuck to his back. Some strings of fur were attached to the remains of the tar, though thankfully they weren't enough to tear the fur off his back. Unlike what that she-squirrel did to his stomach.

He didn't get her. She was too much for him. Why him? Why his acorn? His most prized possession? His biggest rule in the world has always been: "All acorns are mine." Even if he would find a brand new acorn to replace the other acorns he kept losing in the past, every one of them had the exact same vibe as any other acorn to him. They were his and no one elses. Not even a beautiful female of his species will break that rule.

...In fact...what does she even WANT with his acorn? HIS acorn? What does she have to gain? Why not find some other acorn out there? Surely the Ice Age itself must have more than one despite how short on acorns it is. Even if all the acorns in the world belong to him...surely she could at least take _one. _Maybe if she did then she wouldn't bother him anymore. After all, that's what she wants right? But why does she flirt with him to get it? Scrat always wondered himself as to why. It always drove him insane. Does she REALLY want his acorn or is it his heart that she's after? Is it just some strange little hobby she does in order to acquire it? Or perhaps she get's a kick out of seeing his face turn as red as a rose and to hear him make the most adorable purrs. He didn't understand it at all.

But gosh...isn't she pretty? Even if he feels confused as to how her motivations and mind works, he can't deny how pretty she is. No, she's more than that. She's absolutely beautiful. Probably the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. His attraction towards her always made this war of theirs harder than it already is. It's why he wonders why she does it and who she is. It made it harder for him to take his acorn back seeing as to how she could flirt with him at any minute. And unfortunately for him, being so attracted to her, it was very easy for her to get away with it. Though even if she DID use her feminine charm to take away his most prized possession, the way she flirted with him...the way she looked at him...the way she majestically took it from him...he enjoyed every minute of it.

He loved her so much. She may be hard to identify and manipulative, but he loved her. Even for all the moments she punched or kicked him, he still loved her. There was something about her that kept his attention. It's not even how beautiful she is, but also how feisty she is. Her personality just has so much rhythm to it. And he's quite sure that she can be affectionate and sweet when she wants to be. She may have faked her crying attitude when he met her, but he knows that she's very capable of showing her sensitive side. In fact when she does, he finds it adorable. Whether she acts dominant for the most part or sensitive, she always looked so beautiful in his eyes. Her body, her eyes, her lashes, her fur, her expressions, her face, her overall nature...he never met anyone like her. Despite their rivalry over the acorn and his conflicting feelings and anger towards her, he loves her. A love/hate relationship if you will.

Scrat wouldn't even mind forming an official romantic relationship with her. Perhaps if he wasn't so focused on his acorn and maybe if she wasn't either...maybe they'd be able to get along better... Not that he doesn't already enjoy her company, but he wants a relationship where they don't have to fight anymore. Where they live together in peace, love, and harmony. Maybe they could even find a way to work out their focus on the acorn and share it togeth-...no. Not a chance. He has to get his acorn back no matter the cost. Not even the girl of his dreams will try and stop him.

"Mmm-hmmm~"

...Speak of the devil.

Scrat's ear's jolted up, instantly turning his head around to see Scratte teasing him once more. Though this time, with half her body peaked out from the corner of the plants, she had her womanly hand around the acorn's stem, swaying it back and fourth, tormenting him at every sway. A snarl emerged from his voice as he jolted in after her to retrieve it. She quickly ran behind the plants and climbed up a tree. Scrat, not noticing her clinging onto it, stopped in his tracks. He looked around, nose in the air, concentrating his every surrounding in front of him. Scratte quietly and slowly climbed down a vine from behind him; a seductive look plastered on her face. She carefully sneaked up from behind, acorn around her tail, feet tied to the vine, hands carefully directing him to his path, and quickly placed a kiss on his furry cheek.

Scrat's eyes darted open, turning around only to find Scratte quickly moved to the other side. His eyes carefully inspected the place with his nose sniffing the scent she left behind, only for her to kiss his other cheek. This time however, she didn't disappear and jumped on the rock next to him, feet loosely untying themselves from the vine. Scrat swirled around in shock, a tint of red covering his face. Eventually when he calmed down, he managed to lay eyes on Scratte, who simply sat on the rock smiling flirtatiously at her male counterpart. Scrat, almost ready to attack her and take the acorn back, instantly stopped the moment he laid eyes on her expression.

Scratte placed her hand against her cheek to support her elbow against the rock, with her other hand flirtatiously tracing a circle along the rock. All she gave him was an amused smile, simply staring at the confused expression he gave her. For what felt like hours, they continued to stare at each other until Scratte made the first move. Her face came closer to his face, stopping only a few inches from his lips. Is she...does she want to kiss him? Scrat had no idea what to do. His heart was racing, his lips were trembling, his whole body was shaking. Is she asking for what couples normally do? If he recalled correctly, he remembered seeing a light brown mammoth placing a kiss on a dark brown mammoth's forehead with her trunk. Though that was only a head kiss. This...is an actual kiss on the lips she was asking for...or so it seemed...

Scrat, entranced by her alluring eyes, found himself slowly puckering up his lips, closed his eyes and headed in for a kiss. When his lips gently touched hers, Scratte quickly lifted her hand up and slapped him in the face, knocking him to the ground. The female giggled at the sight of him and ran off with his acorn.

Scrat, shocked by the sudden change of pace, growled and chased on after her. Again. She did it again. She flirted with him and almost KISSED him, then ran off with his acorn again. How two-faced/confusing can you get? Yet, that passionate moment they shared...he enjoyed it more than any other moment they shared so far... How long will she keep this up? He has no idea. But, even if he's gonna do his best to retrieve his acorn, he's glad that he get's to spend time with her. Even the romantic moments that last for only a short time. He may not have been able to fully kiss her, but he at least got one on each cheek. It may have shocked him, but at the same time, he felt like he was in heaven for a few seconds. If she gave him a cheek kiss and almost let him kiss her full fledged on the lips, then he can't _wait _to see what _else_ she has in store for him.

He still doesn't understand her and why she did that or why she's after his acorn. But maybe if he continues to spend more time with her even through fighting over the acorn, he'll finally get to learn what she truly wants. And that itself became a new goal for Scrat.

***...So...how was it? I mean, I know that it wasn't the best, especially since as I earlier mentioned, I'm not good at describing verbs. That and I get nervous that I don't explain things very well, so sorry that I might've over done it at times. Anyway, as far as me writing fanfics all the time again, sorry, but that won't happen. Though I WILL write fanfics when I feel truly motivated to. Most of my AU fanfics will be posted on my Deviant Art account, so if you wanna look at those, go there. And if you're interested in them enough, I might even have the guts to post it on here! Because I'm too chicken shit to post them on this site at the moment. 8D I hope you enjoyed it, because I do like how it came out even if some parts I could've done better. I tried my hardest to make them in character. And Scratte, being the shameless flirt she is, probably would've kissed him on the cheek to simply tease him. XD And yes, I personally believe that she took the acorn to attract his attention and to make him her mate. Though I won't go out of my way to prove that since it's only my opinion. Though if you disagree with it, then I highly suggest you not read my upcoming fanfics, because that's how I'll portray her for the rest of my life. XD I still make her in character though. That's just a little headcanon I believe she has along with her glorious personality. And sorry, I'm not good at explaining these things. XD Just leave a Review and please don't leave any flames or go out of your way to make me feel bad about my view on Scrat and Scratte's relationship. Because it's only MY opinion. Hope you liked it though, and if you wanna talk to me more often, check me out on Deviant Art. I'm always active there. ;) )**


End file.
